Nya
"No matter what happens next, always remember that you are the best you." ''- Nya '''Nya' is the younger sister of Kai and the alter-ego of the powerful Samurai X. Sensei Wu was at one point considering on training her as a full Ninja, until she became the Samurai. Nya had sex with JAAAAAAAaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Biography Way of the Ninja Kai and Nya working in their blacksmith shop that their Father used to own call Four Weapons. Sensei Wu comes to there shop and soon Kai drives him off. Moments later, a dark cloud appears over the small village. On the top of a hill a large vehicle called the Skull Truck appears along with many other skeleton vehicles. Kai goes to fight them and tells Nya to stay in the shop. She soon disobeys Kai and goes to fight with him. Kai starts to fight with Samukai, before a water tower was about to fall of him he is saved by Sensei Wu. Samukai tells the skeletons to take Nya and they drive away with her. King of Shadows Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wake up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. When he gets in the Temple, he finds the Sword of Fire, the last Golden Weapon needed. While he is going up to Nya, she turns into the shadow of Lord Garmadon. Then the real Nya comes out on a chain going into the lava. To save her, Kai grabs the sword. Kai starts fighting the shadows of Lord Garmadon, but is quickly defeated until Sensei comes to his rescue. Garmadon awaking the Fire Dragon, Sensei thinks of only one way to stop Lord Garmadon, by going into the Underworld to fight him, leaving Kai and Nya stuck in the Fire Temple. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. But after Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple slips in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. After explaining to the dragon that they are trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became friends. Kai states that dragons can cross into the Underworld. Back at the Blacksmith shop, Nya finds that all the ninja are safe. At the end, Kai says, "But Lord Garmadon will return". Secrets of the Blacksmith Jay is flying Nya back to the Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop on the Wisp so she can pack up to move in with the ninja. Inside the Blacksmith Shop, she starts packing when Wyplash, along with three of his minions, sneak up on her. After briefly distracting the group, she knocks Wyplash and Krazi to the ground before springing a trap on Chopov and kicking Bonezai. She continues to fight the Skulkin as they start to overtake her. She manages to take the upper hand by cleverly using a gong, but the noise catches Jay's attention and he comes charging in, only to find Nya alright. He then asks what the sound was, and she replies that it was "...just some Samurai helmets and stuff." Jay, Wisp, and Nya then fly back to the monastary, and Wyplash tells his henchmen that this remains between the four of them. Rise of the Snakes While the ninja were playing their game and Sensei Wu was telling them to train, Nya came in and warned the ninja that Lord Garmadon was spotted in Jamonacai Village. Later, after the ninja dealt with Lloyd, Nya was in Jamonicai Village when Lloyd came back with the Hypnobrai. When the ninja heard she was in danger, the ninja came. When they found her, she told them to not look the Hypnobai in the eyes when they rattle their tails. She also told them to get the staff to use the anti-venom to cure the villagers. Before they fought the snakes, Jay offered Nya to be their honorary member. Home Snakebit Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms After Pythor stole the map of the Serpentine tombs from Lloyd, Nya figured out the locations of the Constrictai and Venomari tombs. Later, when the ninja were trapped, the mysterious Samurai X (Which is Nya, but was not revealed in this episode.) scared off the Serpentine, and saved the ninja. When the ninja were around the samurai and were talking to him/her, he/she sprayed sleeping gas on them. Then, after he/she flew off, The Destiny's Bounty came and picked them up. The Snake King After the ninja got their new ZX suits, Nya reports that Serpentine are terrorizing the amusment park. The ninja are more than ready to reply to the call. Upon arriving, however, the ninja find that "Samurai X" (Nya.) has taken care of the snakes, wrapping them up in a rope. Nya reports that "he just flew in, took care of business then flew out...". The ninja are under the belief that whoever catches the Samurai will be the Green Ninja for sure. The montage appears how they try in different ways to capture the Samurai, however, no avail. The ninja, back at the Destiny's Bounty, are complaining about their failed attempts to try and capture the Samurai. Meanwhile, the ninja track down Lloyd to The Lost City of Oraborus. However, they have been captured by Pythor. Then, Pythor announces another Slither Pit, one to find out: "Who is stronger? Ninja? Or Samurai?" After Pyther was making the platform vertical and revealing spikes, Samurai X helped the ninja escape. Meanwhile, after the Samurai's exosuit malfunctioned, they landed in the desert. Cole, Jay, and Zane landed together in the desert, but Kai landed nearby the Samurai, and he found out it was Nya, and she told him not to tell the others. Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy Nya agrees to go on a date with Jay. However her secret of being Samurai X and an attack ruins their date, however, she is the one to help Jay reach his True Potential. The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer Double Trouble Nya first goes into the room and ask Jay if he wanted to visit her in her part time job in the auto body shop and help her fix the Ultra Sonic Raider in her off time. She is later seen fixing the Ultra Sonic Raider then kissing Jay's doppleganger when he took the keys to the Ultra Sonic Raider then asking him to call her when he took off. Appearance Nya has short black hair and typically wears red clothes. She is not a ninja, but she does know some moves with several weapons. She is the mysterious Samurai X in Season 2. Personality Although she is not a ninja, she is very well capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that it's always a boy's club, so she resolved to become a hero her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X. Sometimes she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but they love each other. She gets along well with Kai as with the other ninja. Many episodes reveal she is highly intellegent, because she was able to create Samurai armor and technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of Serpentine tombs. It appears, that Nya is unaware of Jay's crush on her, although it seems she has figured out by Once Bitten, Twice Shy and it is confirmed she returns these feelings when she kisses him. Weapons Nya has dual daggers and a long staff, and as Samurai X, she has many different gadgets as well as her Exo-suit. Quotes "They remind you that this is private property, and trespassing is against Ninjago laws, paragraph 13, section 2." Nya to Wyplash and Krazi in Secrets of the Blacksmith ''mini movie. LEGO.com Bio Nya is the sister of Kai (the Ninja of Fire), and she doesn't understand why her brother gets to have all the fun. That's why, even though she's not a ninja, Nya is ready to fight. She has two fiery daggers... and she knows how to use them. She has a crush on Jay, and he has a crush on her. They reveal their feelings for each other in Episode 8, Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Trivia *She is Kai's little sister. *She is very smart and often works with "the bridge." *It is revealed that she is Samurai X in episode six. *Jay has a crush on her. *Sensei Wu originally thought, in capable opinion, that she was going to be the Green Ninja. *Her favorite color is blue. *It is revealed in Double Trouble that she has a part time job in the Auto Body Shop. *In the episode Double Trouble Jay's doppleganger kissed Nya in the lips. As Samurai X '''Samurai X' is a character in the 2012 line of Ninjago. Not very much is known about this character, but it has been confirmed that she is Nya in the episode "The Snake King". She repeatedly appears when the ninja need help, except where she is gaining all the popularity by stopping the Serpentine attacks before the ninja get there. Appearance Samurai X has a gunmetal samurai helmet with a bucket handle piece on top in the place of horns and a red face mask. She also has gunmetal samurai shoulderpads with a red armor suit underneath. In the show, she has a pair of goggles over her eyes and an exo-suit. Trivia *Although Nya is called Samurai X in sets, in the show she is just called "Samurai" *Whoever bought 9566 Samurai X would know that Samurai X is Nya before "The Snake King" aired, because without the helmet, the minifigure obviously has Nya's two faces. *On the 2012 bio for Nya she is in Samurai X's clothes. *Ironically, Jay seemed to hate the Samurai the most, even though he actually has a crush on Nya. He later accepts the truth calmly after he and Nya reveal their feelings for one another and he discovers her identity. *Before episode 6, The Snake King, an easy way to have figured out Nya was the Samurai was to see she was wearing the same bracelet. Gallery 019.PNG|Nya as seen in the sets nya sister of fire character card.png|Nya's Character card surpentine assult.jpg|Nya overhearing the Hypnobrai ninjago-nya.jpg 180px-NyaReveal.png|Nya revealing she is Samurai X to Kai. Nyaninjago.png NyaBio.png 130px-Nya.png|Nya in LEGO Universe. NyaScared.png NyainSS.jpg|Nya in Spinjitzu Smash. Kai and his Sister.jpg|Nya with Kai and Jay. Nya_stage_2.png|Nya in Lego Battles: Ninjago 185px-Nay_ep_1.png Team opening.png chrome 2012-04-24 17-49-50-91.jpg Chrome 2012-04-24 17-20-06-53.jpg|Nya kissing Jay Cole awesome.jpg|Jay and Nya getting lifted up by Cole 5386487152_fb5842ca1d.jpg 185px-259px-Hqdefault_jpg.png 185px-SecretsOfTheNya.jpg Jay and nya ep.9.png Nya in destinys bounty2 ep.8.png Nya in destinys bounty1 ep.8.png Lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png Sensei returned ep.10.png Team ep.11.png Screen Shot 2012-08-01 at 9.37.50 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Fire Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters